A Life Beyond
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: This the second part to Ryuu and Ryo! Takes place when they're in their 20s! If this gets plenty of reviews...I'll upload as fast as I can. If not...well...you're S. O. L.! Have fun reading it!
1. A New Discovery

**I don't own PoT.**

**To all of my wonderful readers...I am happy to present to you... A Life Beyond, the sequel to the hit Ryu and Ryo!**

Rinko sighed at the peace and quiet in her and her husband's home. The slightly western house was quaint and not at all like it had been years ago. To Rinko, it seemed like just a year ago Ryuu and Ryo were causing havoc and their significant others were trying to pacify them.

"What am I going to do?" Rinko asked herself as she looked around the house. There wasn't much to do and Nanjiroh was out with Ryoga, who had returned the week before for a visit. The mid-aged woman smiled at a sudden idea and grabbed her keys and purse. She would visit her dearest daughter.

--

'I give up,' Ryoma thought sourly as she looked at the balance sheets. 'Why did we start this damn thing?' Ryoma took her hair out of the ponytail that it was in and redid it- a habit of hers when she was frustrated.

Her intercom system rang and she got up with a grin- something to distract her!

"Hello?" Ryoma said as she pressed the button. A picture of her mom came up from the camera just outside the door. "Mom, come in!" Ryoma opened the door and was enveloped in a hug.

"Ryoma, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just balancing some sheets."

Rinko smiled and looked around the penthouse that her daughter and boyfriend had bought. It was large and lavish, taking up the entire top two floors of the large plaza. The place was divided up just like a regular two floor house. The bottom part held the huge living room that was colored blue and white with dark blue carpeting. White couches formed a semi-circle around the large 72 inch flat screen. A glass coffee table stood elegantly in the middle of the plush leather couches. Ferns were on either side of the breezeway that led from the front door to the living room and was painted a lighter shade of blue.

The dining room was a warm and cozy reddish copper tone. The carpet was a deep russet red and the walls were a warm yellow. The table was large and could easily fit at least ten people. It was already set for decoration with gold rimmed white dishes, red napkins, and the centerpiece was a clear vase with red and yellow roses.

The bathrooms were closed but Rinko knew that they were soft shades of pastel green.

"Kunimitsu-kun has you doing that?"

"Yes," Ryoma sighed and flopped down on one of the couches.

"That's not good. Don't do that," Rinko admonished lightly.

"It's only two months. Nothing's going to happen."

"This is the most dangerous time though." Rinko sat down next to her daughter and patted her now flat stomach. Ryoma ran a hand through her thick waist length hair and sighed.

"Kunimitsu doesn't want me to 'stress' myself with dealing with the bumbling idiots at the main office."

"How did I know?" Ryoma giggled and sat up.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Thank you." Rinko leaned back and smiled ruefully. "Ah, to think in seven months I'll be a grandmother!" She could hear Ryoma chuckling in the kitchen.

"You already are one!"

"Then I'll be one again! Did you hear anything from Ryuu and Sakuno-chan?"

"I think they're still finalizing the deal over the house in Vermont. Or at least, Sakuno is. Ryuu is still in Spain for the Madrid Open."

"So you want to be out there too?"

Ryoma came back from the large kitchen with the tea. "Of course I do! But nooo! Mitsu just _had_ to get me pregnant."

"It takes two." Ryoma blushed deeply and averted her gaze while Rinko laughed lightly. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Boy, I know it."

Ryoma recalled the dream from when she was a first year. The oldest child was a boy.

--

Oishi opened the door and walked into the office; there was no need for him to knock. The young twenty three year old looked around the plush office and spotted his best friend at his desk, seemingly sleeping.

"That's not like you Tezuka."

Hazel eyes opened slowly and focused on Oishi. "A lot of things aren't me, yet I do them anyway." He stretched once he stood and walked around the desk to greet Oishi properly.

"What are you hear for?"

"Just came by to say hi…so…hi!" Oishi chuckled. "Actually I came to see Echizen-chan."

"She's at home right now. Try there," Tezuka leaned against his large mahogany and frosted glass desk. His suit fit him well, revealing his broad shoulders, slim waist, and long legs. Navy blue really was his color. The years had done very little to him. His hair was the same, as was his face. He had changed his glasses a bit, they were framed in silver, but more often was he found wearing contacts.

"Ah, she's one of my harder patients. I can never find her," Oishi said as he rolled his eyes. "She's sneaky and she's making my residency even harder than it needs to be"

Tezuka's lips twitched slightly, "Just go check up on her."

Oishi left the office after a few more moments of friendly chatting. He got into his car and drove a few blocks to the large plaza that was home to Tezuka and Ryoma.

He passed the large desk in the lobby and went up to the second to the top floor.

"Echizen-chan," Oishi spoke softly into the intercom, she could be sleeping. A beep indicated that she wasn't.

"Oishi-senpai, Ryoma isn't here."

"Echizen-chan, I know that's you. Echizen-kun's in Spain, remember?"

"Damn." The door opened and Ryoma stood there in all of her five feet and seven inch glory. "What can I do for you doctor-to-be?"

"You could vanishing from one place to another so I check up on you properly." Oishi stepped in and removed his shoes. "Echizen-san, it's good to meet you again."

"Oishi-kun, it's very calming to know that you are looking after Ryoma during these few months. Even though she's only twenty one and shouldn't be in this condition in the first place." Ryoma shot her mother a withering look and went into kitchen to make more tea. "She's only a senior in college and already pregnant."

"Mother! Please now," Ryoma shouted.

"She's lucky that you and Kunimitsu-kun both did those advance college credit classes during high school. Only twenty three and you both have high college degrees!" Rinko sighed wistfully. Oishi chuckled and sat down on the couch and waited for Ryoma.

--

Atobe barged through the door and stepped into Tezuka's office.

"Didn't you read the sign Atobe? This is a no diva zone. Get out." Tezuka didn't even look up from the computer screen and continued typing away.

Atobe paused and backed up to look outside. "There's no sign."

"This is a no idiot zone too. It's on the front of the door." Atobe left the room and closed the door. Tezuka's hand went under the desk and he pressed a little button. A buzz echoed followed by the sound of the door locking.

"Open the door Tezuka!" Atobe shouted as he banged on the door.

--

Tezuka leaned back in his chair and spun around to face the window that overlooked all of downtown Tokyo.

He was at his office; it was part of his father's business which, due to Tezuka's rare random thoughts, became an international powerhouse after making a risky investment. He was going to leave to go to America in two months since they were opening up a new branch in NYC. Of course, Ryoma would be going with him.

He leaned forward a bit when his thoughts shifted to his little girlfriend. She was already two months pregnant and because of that, he hadn't seen his grandfather in quite a while. Of course, Kunikazu didn't hate Tezuka. But whenever they saw each other since Ryoma found out she was expecting… all he would get from the old man were teases, jaunts, jeers, and a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows with a wolfish grin.

'That damn old man,' Tezuka thought as his face grew red from embarrassment.

--

"Well based on what I heard, I hereby order you to stop drinking grape soda…soda in period."

"What? I can't stop drinking my Ponta."

"Then drink grape juice. I'll tell Tezuka to make sure you follow through."

Ryoma huffed and leaned back in the couch with a cute pout.

"Mommy, Oishi-senpai's being mean to me!"


	2. Sakiko, Jorge, and Hormones

"Shh darling," Sakuno whispered as she cradled her daughter closer. At the ripe old age of twenty one, Sakuno was the proud mother of Sakiko, a cute little three month old. Sakiko gripped her mother's finger and wiggled a bit before settling back down, her cries fell silent.

Sakiko had her father's dark green hair and her mother's eyes. Those large eyes looked back up into Sakuno's face and she gurgled.

"Come darling, it's time to see our new home," Sakuno unlocked the front door to their new home and stepped in. The deal was finalized yesterday and earlier that day the movers came. Now it was about four in the evening and Sakuno and Sakiko were home alone.

'I have an idea!' Sakuno whipped out her phone and took a picture of the house and Sakiko before sending it to a familiar number.

--

The phone vibrated in the dark blue bag and tanned hands dug in to get it.

'Hm,' Ryuu thought as he looked at the picture. He quickly texted back and put the phone down. Ryuu was in the stands, watching another match between Kaidoh and some Serbian dude that Ryuu knew, but for the life of him…his name was just about impossible to say.

**Sakiko misses her daddy!**

**Really? Or does mommy miss daddy?**

**You're funny…NOT**

**;]**

**XD How is it in Spain?**

**Hot! Hot! Muy Caliente!**

**LOL**

**Luv ya**

**Luv u 2. Bye!**

"Ryuusuke, let's go," Ryuu looked up and saw his coach, Jorge. Jorge was a native of Spain with curly brown hair and gray eyes. What was even better…he was actually Sakuno's cousin. Odd, yes it was.

"Jorge, don't you want to see your baby cousin?" Ryuu held up his phone and the muscular Spaniard turned to a cooing kid at the sight of the baby.

"She's so cute! She's grown so big too! Aww…how adorable is that!?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes with a smile and gathered his bags and they walked out of the stadium.

"We have to start warming up for your match later today."

"Ugh……….."

"Oh, how is your sister doing?"

Ryuu looked at Jorge from the corner of his eyes. He shifted his bag, "You do know that she _is_ pregnant, right?"

Jorge stopped and looked at Ryuu with disbelief. "What?"

"She and Kunimitsu-kun are expecting now…so she really _is_ taken. You missed your chance, sorry."

Jorge looked sad for a minute and Ryuu understood completely. The slightly older man was in love with Ryoma, hands down. Ever since they all met when they were fifteen, Jorge always showed his affections of Ryoma by openly flirting with her and crap.

'Thank god that she's so oblivious.'

Ryoma, of course, didn't notice but Ryuu and Tezuka and everyone else did. Ryuu could guess, and correctly at that, that was the reason why there was so much tension between Jorge and Tezuka.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she took over thirty tests just to be sure. What a freak," He mumbled as they walked to the car to go back to the training center.

--

Jorge Pisada was muscular, slim, tall, and handsome. Who _wouldn't_ fall for that!? Many women practically threw themselves in his lap. But the woman whom he wanted, he couldn't get. She seemed to be faithfully in love with her boyfriend. He had no doubt he could have broken them up. But she was pregnant now. How could his plan work!? It's not that he _had_ a plan to begin with, but he was positive he would've come up with one.

Now that he looked back on the situation, the two were not legally bound to each other. Ryoma could leave Tezuka anytime she wanted…and go with HIM! With that choice of action, all Tezuka would do is maybe get custody and pay child support.

--

"Remember when we were in Seigaku and we were performing Macbeth?"

Ryoma and Tezuka were in bed. Tezuka was quietly reading World War I and Ryoma was flipping through the TV channels.

"Yes."

"What ever happened to it? We never performed it. It was like we were casted and that's it."

"I don't know either. I think the teacher was fired after he was accused of molesting a second year. "

Ryoma leaned back once she found a show she liked.

"What about the other one?"

"She croaked."

"Oh, the poor lady," Ryoma began eating some chips from the endless supply of bags she bought the day before.

After a half an hour, Ryoma had dozed off. She was curled into a ball on her side, facing Tezuka. Her hair covered her face and her hands were resting softly on her stomach. It seemed like she was protecting the baby. Tezuka smiled ruefully and closed the book. He turned off the TV, set the book down, and turned off the lamps before settling in the bed.

Ryoma uncurled and curled into Tezuka's side.

"Mm, Mitsu," She moaned and put her head on his bare chest.

--

The next day Ryoma woke up bright and early and she was mad and crabby.

"Why the hell does it smell like apples!?" She shouted as she marched out of the bathroom. Tezuka looked at her from his dresser after putting his shirt on.

"I just took a shower."

"I hate APPLES!"

'Hormones, I must stay clear of her,' Tezuka deduced as she went on a rampage. She was red in the face and absolutely livid.

"Why don't I ever get what I want?" She wailed as she sat on the edge of their large bed.

"You get everything you want."

'Oh damn,' Tezuka thought. His tone was a bit harsh.

"So you're saying that I'm a spoiled brat? Is that what you think of me!? I don't HAVE to have this baby y'know! I don't really NEED **YOU**! I can do fine all by myself!" She got up and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her and she most likely went to her workout room next door.

Tezuka heard another door slamming. Yup, she was in the workout room and she wasn't coming out anytime soon.

The young expecting father looked at the door and sighed. He would deal with her afterwards.

Once he was dressed and presentable, he knocked on the other closed door. "Ryoma, I'm going now."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALL ALONE YOU HEAR!" She cried.

With a long suffering sigh, Tezuka made his way downstairs and grabbed his coffee before leaving. He managed to make down to the parking garage when his phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka speaking."

"Mitsu…I'm sorry…I want you back," Ryoma sniffled into the phone pathetically.

"Do you want me to take the day off?"

"Will you?" She began to sound hopeful. 'I can't stop her now.'

"Yes."

"YAY!"

After about ten minutes of assuring her he would be back upstairs, they hung up and he called his father.

"Otou-san, I'm taking the day off today."

"Eh? Why?"

"Hormones," Tezuka said as he pressed the button for his floor.

"Ah, Ryoma-chan's gone psycho on you? Good luck."

"Domo," The younger murmured as he got off the elevator.

"I'll see you Thursday for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, bye," Kuniharu hung up and so did Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, I missed you sooo much!" Ryoma hugged him tightly and almost dragged him into the house before slamming the door.

"I missed you sooo much," She repeated and kissed him deeply. "Did you know that a pregnant woman can have sex up until her third trimester." She looked at him with darkened and glazed eyes.

Tezuka swallowed thickly and nodded with a light blush.

In the recessed of his mind, he realized that he would have to press his suit again.

**In Ryuu and Ryo, it was Himeko and Ryoma. Now it's...Tezuka and JORGE!!! OMG!!! He want your woman Tezuka, whatcha goona do!? **

**Sorry it took so long to update....it took a while to figure where this story would go.**

**Don't throw rotten fruit at me! Please I beg of you!**

**Have fun...Oh right...by the way...do not expect any updates from me from July 6th to the 15th...I'll be in Europe. I'll post a note as a chapter on all stories so you won;t forget m'kay? SANKYU!!!**


End file.
